


Failsafe

by hahahaharlequin



Series: TSUKIKAGE Week, 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: TSUKIKAGE Week, 2020[Day 7]: Free day /"If I could shine like a moon,I would keep shining on you"+TFR's Writing Prompt Number 48:"This is all your fault.""I hope so."
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TSUKIKAGE Week, 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817125
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: The King and the Commoner





	Failsafe

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry I took so long to complete this series!

Kei took a deep breath, just before he shrugged his shirt off, to put his uniform on. The sharp sound of a hand slapping harshly against skin rang throughout their team's changing room. And the bite of pain spread from his back to even the nerves of his fingers and toes, and especially to his  _ knuckles _ . 

"Dude,  _ man _ , there's someone looking for you outside! Like,  _ right now _ , man! I already asked the coach, and he agreed to let you guys meet," Koganegawa's resounding voice echoed, and bounced from the walls around them, and none of his other teammates dared to say anything, save for some soft, snorts of laughter. And based on their reactions, Kei already knew just  _ who _ had been looking for him, just before his game. 

Outside, Kei found his boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio sitting on the floor, his back flat against the wall across the door. He was tapping away on his phone, too busy squinting at the screen to notice Kei coming out. 

_ "What the hell do you want?" _ Kei hissed, kicking his boyfriend's shoes, who startled at the action, that he dropped his phone, but it landed safely in his lap. 

Tobio looked up expectantly, gasping so softly in his surprise, that his cheeks were dusted a light pink, and that's  _ not _ because of the temperature, Kei assured himself in his head, as he reveled in the sight before him. 

He extended his hand towards the other man before him, who took it gratefully, and pulled himself back up on his feet. Just before Kei could take his hand back, soft ribbon-like handles were being pushed into his palms. He looked down, and saw it was a paper bag that Tobio had been stoically trying to give him-- try being the keyword, as Kei could feel every nerve in Tobio's hands spark every time they touched. Not to be cheesy at a crucial time, but it truly,  _ truly _ felt like fireworks were going off every time they touched. 

But he had a  _ game _ in less than an hour. 

"What's this supposed to be?" Came the words, not without taking a dip into Kei's well of teasing for  _ his King _ . He hoped the guy wouldn't take it personally. 

"I bought rice balls from Atsumu-san's brother's stall. Yamaguchi said they were good." He tilted his head sideways as if Kei was supposed to know this already. Well, he had had the chance to try the Miya Special which the owner only made and sold during his twin's matches, like last week when Yamaguchi bought some during the  _ Schweiden Adlers VS MSBY Black Jackals _ match, but that kind was more expensive than their other variants, as it was bigger, and much fuller; Kei had to split the one with his friends, and both Yamaguchi and Yachi had laughed at his expense. 

He was digressing, sure,  _ stalling _ , so he could spend more time with Tobio before he was called back into the changing room, but who could fault him? Tobio had been busy for the rest of the week since the Adlers-Jackals game, and they barely saw each other aside from when they went to bed, and woke up to get ready for work. He grasped the paper bag, snatching it almost from Tobio's hands. 

A beat passed between them, and none of them spoke-- only the shrill of a whistle in the distance, and volleyball fans cheering for their favourite teams. 

"Good luck out there," Tobio said, sheepily, looking away when Kei locked eyes with him. 

Kei could only grin at the motion, but pulls him in for a hug. "Thanks," he whispered against Tobio's hair, getting a whiff of Kei's own green apple-scented shampoo off him. "This is all your fault, you know?" Kei lets himself grin, his voice muffled from where he pressed his face snugly against Tobio's coat, which was a gift from Akiteru last Christmas. 

He could feel Tobio's hands grab at the front of Kei's jersey, a bright green thing that Kei often found Tobio hugging so tightly in his sleep whenever Kei had been invited overseas to an excavation. 

"I should hope so," Kei could hear the smug pride in Tobio's words. They share a kiss, before they parted ways, with promises of Kei telling him that he'll serve a good one just for Tobio.

He ignored all the kissing sounds and the teasing wolf-whistles from his teammates when he got back inside, though, and settled on a bench instead. He ignored all his teammates' clamoring when he pulled out a Miya onigiri from the paper bag and started eating. 

**Author's Note:**

>  _"If I could shine like a moon, I would keep shining on you"_ is from the song [Moments](https://open.spotify.com/track/6Fo6eD7e0RrBDiYrdlGodZ?si=ty6l0f3gQ66Q0d1QW1XzSA) by Hamasaki Ayumi
> 
> The title is borrowed from a different [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/5j81hoQGgkjISPrV0MYTvX?si=pRav0h2ST2S-Lex04Mnlcw)


End file.
